Zombie Land
by SakuraHarunoKawaiiChan
Summary: Oneshot. It's a sad story. Sakura and the group are surrounded by zombies, a lot. They had their own dome, but soon got found by their old friends. Who? Look inside. Rate and Review, or no cookies for you! Right, zombie Muffins? "Sugar brainsss..." ...


Zombie Land

This is kind of sad. That's all ^_^ R&R, i know thats annoying -_- Well, enjoy,

Disclaimer: I, Mitsuki, do not own Naruto. I am **_Not_** Kishimoto and this isn't some kind of scandle o_o.

I looked all around me. I hear **Moaning** from a distance. _They're_coming soon. Me and the girls ran in our combat shoes with our shot guns and pistals in our hands. I took a gernade and threw it at a group of zombies.  
"Come on, girls let's go!" I shouted. The others nodded. We ran to the grocery store, and opened the doors. We grabbed some food, a little bit of guns, and ran out. There was a hurd of them out there. Bout' 5-6. Hinata Hyuga, a ravenette, white eyes, shout them all down for us. "Thanks!" My other friend shouted. She was Ino Yamanaka, blonde hair and blue eyes.

We ran back to our small base. It use to be the Military Base, but the sides were blown off, so we had to cover them with metal. And we did just that. the only way you could get in is a password. 54976 is it. I pushed the numbers, let the others get in, and shut the door in on a zombies hand. Yeck. We burned it and put the food down. Tenten Kunai, Brown eyes and hair, had got some food and opened it up. "Yumm, Strawberries!" I shouted. I love them! My name, is Sakura Haruno. I have short pink hair and Green eyes. I am the leader of our pack. Anyway, I love canned strawberries.

"Yeah, i picked them up on the way out." Replied Tenten. We heard shooting outside and yelling. _"Survivors_?" I questioned. I opened the blinds to our unbreakable window and looked out. 6 people. "It..it's..." I couldn't get it out. We ran out and were all shocked. "Guys! You're alive!" Ino shouted. Hinata ran up to Naruto Uzumaki, Blondie, spiked hair, blue eyes. Could be ino's brother, cause of the eyes and hair, but they're not related.

Hinata was crying tears of joy while Naruto grinned at her. Sasuke, raven haired chicken butt styled hair, with onyx eyes, kept shooting until they were all gone. I looked at them all. "You all alright?" I asked. "Yeah" Replied Shikamaru Nara. He had black spiky hair pulled into a pony tail. He also had black eyes. "Shika.." Ino trailed off. "I'm here, ino." He said as she hugged him. "Neji!" Tenten yelled. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, smiled one of his rare smiles, he had long brown hair and white eyes. I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Girls. we have a home for you all. It's called Konoha, but it's under a big Titanium dome, so we'll be ok." Said Shikamaru. We went in and grabbed all out guns and important stuff. We left the door open for anymore survivors, if there were any, to get in and hide in. I put a note on the wall saying '1. Code for door is 54976. Go to Konoha, it's safe there.'

We ran to konoha, shooting a lot at Zombies. One grabbed ahold of my hair and pulled me. The others went on with out noticing my leave. I was in the back, anyway.

I cried and kicked, the zombies were taking me somewhere. I don't know where. I couldn't cut my hair with a Kunai because my hair was short enough! I screamed for the others to hear me, but they were probably too far out of range to hear. I sobbed and looked around. I was in a dark forest. The Zombies, one I.. reconized as.. Orochimaru?  
I was shocked and tried yanking my hair out of his grasp. Then I heard it.

A very loud growl.

I was emediatly was thrown infront of this obese, (No offence) Giant, ugly zombie. I looked at it. It roared at me. I tried shooting at it, but it ended bad. He bit me 5 times..  
no...  
I screamed. Help me, guys. If you can hear my prayers, please... save me..

I coughed up blood and ran away. He bit me on the Neck, right side of my stomach, my left thigh, lower left arm, and my right hand.

I cried.

I kept running, running, and ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Normal POV ~In Konoha~

"Wait.. where.. where's Sakura?" Hinata yelled. "She was right behind me!" Ino yelled, worridely. "S-she's gone?" Tenten asked quietly. Naruto shouted. "WHAT?"  
"Naruto, she's gone. She's probably not even.." Sasuke trailed off. He didn't even want to think about his former teammate being lost to.. them.. "Don't think that! She's strong! She.. can't be gone! I can't believe this.." Hinata shouted, then trailed off into a whisper. "We're going to have to just hope.." Neji said.  
"Why can't we go after her?" Ino shouted. "Don't you remember what happened out there! We were ambushed! there was nearly 100! You think it's safe to go out there right now?" Shikamaru shouted. "We're lucky none of us got hurt!" He finished. "Shikamaru, calm down." Said Neji calmly.

"How.. How can this be.." Hinata asked, sobbing. She walked off to her old home. Ino and Tenten followed after.

"She's gone, you all know.. right?" Sasuke asked. "..Yeah" Replied Naruto.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Sakura's POV

I was running. I had enough strength to, anyway. Blood trickled down my lip. I'm going to make it... I can see it now..

-In her imagination, normal POV-

"Sasuke-kun, i'm back" Sakura said, with a smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her and ran to her. "Sakura!" He shouted. "You're not dead! I-we missed you so much!" He said. Sakura shook her head, and kissed him. "I missed you too.". She hugged Sasuke. The girls, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino ran at her and tackled her down. "Sakura!" They all shouted at once. "Girls!" She shouted back, tears of happiness flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. They all celebrated that night at Sakura's old place. "Sakura, the one and only, is back!" Ino shouted.

-Out of her Imagination, Her POV-

There it is! There! Yes! I banged on the door and looked behind me. Zombies. I Shot them all down and somebody peeked through this little compartment. "Who is it?" A man asked. His eyes widened. "Sa-sakura Haruno?" "Hai, NOW LET ME IN BAKA!" I yelled.

I was let in and I panted. I was bit by a zombie 2 minutes back on the neck, and i passed out on the spot.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Normal POV

"Attention, all who loved the dearest Sakura Haruno, come to the tower, that is all." A person spoke through the speakers of the Highschools of Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino, who were in class 2B at the moment rushed out.

Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji ran out aswell. Karin, some redhead with red glasses fallowed after her boyfriend.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ At the office, Sakura has memory loss, only remembering her name, smiled at the 8.

"Am I supposed to know these people, Tsunade-Sama?" She asked. The 7, not including Karin, was shocked. They said their names and Sakura opened her eyes widely. "GUYS!"

~_~_~_~_~_~2 years later, all was in the war againts the Zombies.~_~_~_~_~

"Move out" Said Sasuke.

And all turned on their walkie-talkies.

Sakura was... the first and last to go..

You see, the zombies had got a little smarter over the years. They had learned to grab ahold of guns. Sakura..

was..

shot in the skull. At this moment, she was speaking with Tenten and Ino, and ofcourse Hinata. She had gotten married to Sasuke, after he dumped Karin. They had 3 kids. Kai, Sierra, and Kimiko. was a boy, he look like the younger version of Sasuke, but had Sakura's eyes. He was 7. Sierra had Pink hair and onyx eyes. She was 5. Finally, there was Kimiko. She was 3 weeks old. She had pink hair, and emerald eyes. ofcourse, the miniature Sakura.

"No Ino, I'm NOT going to the club. Hinata, meat me for tea tonight. Yes, you 2 can come too!" She smiled. "No-! I'm not having anymo-"BANG! She.. dropped dead.. the zombies fed off of her, and she had too become one of them. It was Sasuke who had to shoot her in the skull. The girls cried and cried, they couldn't help it, she was their best friend, since diapers! So ofcourse, Sasuke did, he was actually crying..

Sasuke did it. Sakura dropped dead, once again. Once the war was over, they carried her and put her in a coffin. They buried her 6 feet under ground behind Sasuke and his kids house. Once Sakuras. Everyone was at the funeral. The preacher, Tsunade, did infact cry. "Here.. we are gathered today, for Uchiha Sakura's funeral.  
She was a very great aprentice, and a very good Survivor. She survived 5 bites, 2 years ago. She was the best there was. She was will forever be in our hearts, and we will join her one day with God. She is an Angel above, probably protecting konoha right now!" She managed to get a sad smile.

"I will call names one by one so you can say your goodbyes.. Uzumaki Naruto..." She said. Naruto came up and put a pink rose on her coffin. Pictures were set up on the coffin. Her name was carved on the big stone of Hero's. "Uzumaki Hinata" Hinata soobbed and placed a lily on her coffin. "Uzumaki Kiki" Naruto and Hinata's daughter.  
She had blonde long hair and white eyes. "Ms. Haruno, I know I didn't know you that long, but please protect Konoha" said the 6 year old. She walked back to her mommy and daddy. "Nara Ino" Ino, now being pregnant, walked up, placed a daisy on her coffin, and sobbed. "I-I'll miss you so much.." She sobbed and walked to Shikamaru. "Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru walked up, and placed a water lily on her coffen, closed his eyes and prayed. He finished and walked back. He hugged Ino for comfurt. "Hyuga Neji" Neji walked up, placed a poinsettia on her coffin, turned around and slowly walked back. He did pray, though. He said his thanks to her. "Hyuga Tenten" Tenten had tears streaming down her face. "Sakura-san, I love you like a sister so much.. I'll miss you, I-I can't wait to see you up there sometime!  
Thank you for watching over us!" She quickly said, pausing before putting a Rose of Sharon on her coffin. She walked back. "Hyuga Noete" Noete, 5, male with gorgeus brown hair and white eyes, walked up to her coffin. "Ms. Sakura? Please protect mommy, daddy, and the whole village!" He said. He placed a lily on her coffin and walked back. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke walked up and placed a cherry blossom petal on her grave. "I love you" he said before walking back, barely holding in his sob. "Uchiha Kimiko" Sasuke walked up with her, and let her put a belladonna on her grave. He walked back. "Uchiha Sierra" Sierra walked up and put a Violet on her coffin. "I'll miss you mama. I know i'll see you one day! goodbye for now! And.. I love you, mama." She said. She walked back. "and Uchiha Kai" She finished. Kai walked up and placed a Tulip on her coffin. "Goodbye Mama, and Oneday, I shall see you once again." He said. He walked back.

"This is the end of the service. The burial will be at dawn in 2 days. You may say goodbyes once again if you feel the need to.." Tsunade said.

Some people left, and some people stayed behind to talk and say their goodbyes to their beloved Sakura Haruno.

Years later, Kimiko was grown up. And whenever The girls looked at her, they sobbed inside. She was growing to look exactly like Sakura.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed it. It's your typical OneShot. I can, and might make a sequal. Just ask (:

Btw, Sasuke never dated again. She was never forgotten.

Thanks for reading!

Mitsu


End file.
